Till Death Do Us Part
by narutopowerman
Summary: Logan and Carlos are now in vacation, but what happens when disaster strikes. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Authors Note: **Here's another story for you Cargan fans! I love writing these stories, but Im going to be sad, and probably crying when I'm done with the whole story. This has nothing to do with any of my other stories. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

**Pairing: **Carlos/Logan

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Big Time Rush

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

**Carlos POV**

Over the past two years, many things happened through the course of Big Time Rush. We sold many albums, done many concert tours, produced many music videos, done many interviews and TV appearances, and earned many fans throughout the whole world. That was a great experience, but we each wanted to do what we wanted, so we went our separate ways.

As for our personal lives, Katie's on her way to become this big movie producer. Well, learning how to be one anyway. They say that she was too young, but at the rate she's going, I won't be surprised when shel becomes the youngest movie producer in Hollywood. Mrs. Knight was with Katie to look after her. They still live in the Palmwoods. Since Jo was in New Zealand, Kendall decided to go and live with her. He even got a part in the movie. James was still in Hollywood. Right now, he's probably living the dream since he became more famous when it came to his acting and singing. He landed at the top where the other celebrities are. As for Logan and I, we got married 3 months ago. We moved back to Minnesota. Logan went on to finish school to get his medical degree. I decided to get my teaching degree. I always loved kids, and I wanted to shape up their future with my teachings. I just hope Im a good teacher.

**18 Months Later**

**Logan POV**

I'm so happy that I got to live this wonderful life with my family. Fourteen months ago, Carlos and I adopted three kids: Paul (13 years old), Xavier (10 years old), and Carly (6 years old). It was time for our annual family vacation, and we decided to go to Puerto Princesa City at Palawan, Philippines. I've always wanted to go explore the world, but since the kids came into our lives, this was the best that I could get. It was winter break, and I got day offs on most of the days of December, so we could stay there for a while. I got our airplane tickets , and got everything else ready for our trip. Everything was going perfect.

**A/N: **Or so you thought Logan. I have much in-store for you and your family. The reason why I said their family vacation was at the Philippines was because it was my home country, and I've always wanted to go to Palawan. I know it a short chapter, but it just wanted a short intro to do. More chapters will be coming soon.

**_:) Narutopowerman (:_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Children

**Authors Note: **Hey, sorry I took a while to make an update. I was too distracted by my new XBOX 360. Here's a little short chapter, but I promise I will make a long chapter next. Count on it! Anyway, Enjoy!

**Pairing: **Carlos/Logan

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Big Time Rush, or XBOX 360. (-Just in case)

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 2: The Children**

**Carlos POV**

"Paul! Xavier! Amanda! Dinner's ready!" I shouted as I was setting up the plates while Logan puts on the finishing touches on the amazing food he cooked for us tonight. Tonight, we had spaghetti. The kids and I just stared as if the food was heaven. The noodles were a bit flatter than the average noodle. It made it look really fancy-like. The sauce was spread around the noodles. It was glistening like a red supergiant. Great, Logan's made me use big words again. Anyway, the cheese was spread around that melted into the sauce. There were five huge meaty meatballs at the top, and it was all sprinkled in onion garlic. The kids and I always loved Logan's cooking. He was like one of those wonder chefs in those cooking shows.

As we were about to finish our food, the kids began to ask simultaneously, "Where are we going for vacation?" I was amazed at that the kids held that for so long. Last time vacation was almost here, they made sure we didn't forget by screaming at our faces till vacation came. They never cease to amaze me. They adapt to our home so fast. They seemed so scared at first. Its mostly because that they're parent died from horrible criminals. They wouldnt trust most people because of the incident. It must've been horrible for them, but we took really good care of them, and they started to really be close to us since our first vacation together. Somehow, we reminded them of their parents.

Just then, Logan started to speak. "Kids we're going to Palawan, Philippines, just like you asked for! Get your bags ready, cause we're leaving in a few days!" The kids started to cheer! All of them went straight to their rooms to pack. Logan and I already packed since we already knew about the trip.

As Logan began washing the dishes, I went to each of the three rooms that the children had for themselves. I first went to Paul's room. His room was so neat, and tidy. Not one mess was allowed while Paul was in there. He was more based on Logan's personality He was always close to Logan. Paul was really neat, organized, smart, gentle, and sweet. His siblings always looked up to him like he was their guide. I smiled at the fact that he was a role model for the other kids, and that he was very much like Logan.

Next, I came to Xavier's room. Unlike Paul, Xavier was more like me: easy-going, rambunctious, childish, adventurous, and really extreme. He was always close to me. Everything came to him like it was a challenge. He was the one who takes it head-on! Nothing could get past him. Right now, he's pretending that he was on a secret mission to pack up his stuff to be a part of the CIA. He pretended that while he was packing, he was fighting enemies. He was punching and kicking the air. He was very imaginative. As he was still playing around, I thought, "Go get him son!"

Finally, I made it to Carly's room. It was so bright, vivid, and pink! Carly loved the color pink. In fact, almost everything in here room pink. There were also other colors in her room. (Thank God! If it was just only pink, then I would be lost in the room already!) Apparently she already noticed me when the she said hi to me. She already finished packing the stuff she needed in her suitcase. She was the first one to accept us as her new step-parents. Since she always looked up to her two older brothers, she was half Paul and half Xavier. (Personality-wise) She was also trying to find herself in this world. Carly was very mature for her age. I guess she got that from Logan. As I kept thinking to myself, I noticed that she fell asleep on my lap. I placed her head right under the pillow, and pulled up the blanket. I turned off the light and left her room.

As I was about to turn around, Logan surprised me with a passionate kiss. I quickly gave in, and kissed back. My left hand was messing with Logans hair, while my right hand was around his back. He had one hand fisted in my shirt. It felt like forever before we had to stop to get some oxygen. I smiled at him as he guided me to our bedroom to have some fun.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading my story so far guys. I can see it now. This story's probably going to have at least 15 chapters. Yay for that! If theres anything you guys think I need to improve on, go ahead and say it in your reviews. More chapters are coming soon!

**_:) Narutopowerman (:_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Airport

**Authors Note: **As promised, a long chapter this will be. Hope you guys will enjoy! Please tell me if I need to improve on anything in your reviews. I want to see what I need to improve.

**Pairing: **Carlos/Logan

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Big Time Rush, Evanescence, Nintendo 3DS, The St. Paul International Airport, T.G.I. Fridays (and its food), or Kingdom Hearts 365/2 Days

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 3: The Airport**

**Logan POV**

By sunrise Saturday morning, the family was in the car driving to the airport. The only sounds that filled the car were from the soft music on the radio and the snoring of my husband and my children. Since they wouldn't wake up, I had to drag them and their bags into the car. Luckily, we had a Hummer for a car, so we can fit our entire luggage in it. The bad thing was that I had to carry them all into the car. The luggage and the children were easy to handle since the luggage had wheels and the children were very light. My real challenge was getting Carlos in the Hummer. He might look so tan and muscular, but he was heavy as a fucking ton. I told myself just to wake up Carlos next time, even if I have to hit him a few times, and maybe spank him...

Everyone was still asleep, so I had to wake them up...with music and a loud volume setting. I just took some random CD and slipped it in the CD player in the car. I turned down the volume first to give me a little satisfaction of waking up. It was an Evanescence CD. I knew just the perfect song to wake them up. I put my earplugs on when I stopped the Hummer, so I won't suffer the same effect. I waited till the opportune moment, and I increased the volume to the max.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I cant wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Instantly, everyone woke up in surprise. I turned down the volume and took of my earplugs. "Not funny," Carlos mumbled. "Hey, I had to wake you up, so I did just that, and it was hilarious," I responded in a playful way. Well, you could've just woke us up the normal way instead of the insanely scary way, Carlos pouted. He looks so cute when he pouts. "Where's the fun in that," I shouted. I look at the children, only to see them still in shock. A few minutes later, they returned back to normal, and I could see the excitement in their faces. They couldn't wait to get to the airport.

Since we had two hours left until we arrived at the airport, the kids started using their Nintendo 3DS, and they all played Kingdom Hearts 365/2 Days. It looks like they were playing multiplayer by the looks of it. Carlos wanted to get some more sleep, so he took a little nap. I was still driving, so I became easily bored, but I had to keep my eyes on the road.

**Two Hours Later**

**Paul POV**

Finally! After waiting in the car for what felt like forever, we finally arrived at the airport. We got out of the car, grabbed our luggage, and headed for the entrance. Since Carly had a small luggage bag, I decided to carry it for her. Good thing that all of the luggage bags have wheels.

We were now inside the St. Paul International Airport. Carly and Xavier just couldn't hold still, so they went off somewhere. One of my dads, Carlos, chased after them, so it was just Logan and I sitting down on the chairs and waiting for them. Since I had two dads, we all decided that we call them by their first name, so we wouldn't get confused. Good thing that we still had three more hours until our flight comes, so we had some time to eat, and buy some stuff in the airport.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

After a long chase, Carlos finally caught them both. We past the security, and went to our gate. As we arrived, Carlos just collapsed on the chairs. I guess he got really tired from chasing Xavier and Carly, so Logan decided to take us shopping. Carly got some coloring books and a little stuffed toy. Xavier got a gaming magazine and a little keychain. I got a crossword puzzle book and some cards to occupy my time in the airplane. Logan paid for everything.

When we got back, Carlos was still in the same exact position when we left him, asleep. We tried to wake him up, but he was like a sleeping bear in hibernation. It was a real struggle, but Logan suddenly had an idea. He whispered in his ear somewhere in the lines of eating at T.G.I. Fridays. Instantly, Carlos woke up and sprinted to the restaurant. We followed him. Already, Carlos was sitting at a table waiting for us.

After waiting a couple of minutes, we finally got our food. Xavier and Carly got the Chicken Fingers off the Kids menu. I received the Fried Mozzarella sticks and French Onion Soup. Logan had the Caribbean Passion Tossed Salad. Carlos had Baby Back Ribs, the Spinach Florentine Flatbread, and the Buffalo wings. I still cant believe that he eats so much at one time. After we were all done, all of us were full, except for Carlos. He wanted dessert. Unfortunately for him, Logan paid the bill, and dragged him out of the restaurant. It was almost time for our flight anyway, so we went back to our gate. It was really boring, until he came...

**A/N: **_Gasp! _A cliffhanger! Who is this mysterious person? What will happen? What will...

_*Logan and Carlos kissing in the background.*_

_Me: Seriously? Right now?_

_Carlos: Dont look at us. You're writing this._

_Me: What have I told you about breaking the Fourth Wall?_

_Logan: He does have a point._

_Me: Thank you Logan._

_Logan: I was talking about Carlos_

_Carlos: Ha!_

_Me: What?_

_Logan: Well, you are writing this right now, and we're basically in your control right now._

_Me: Well...I...You...Ugh! Just ki.._

_Logan and Carlos kissing in the background again._

_Me: And they kissed anyway...whatever. Anyway, just a few notes about this chapter. One: I dont know anything about the The __St. Paul International Airport. Two: I just chose random stuff from my head to fill out information, so don't bother asking. And Three: The first five that can guess what the song I put in will get shout outs for my future chapters for this story and will get a cookie. Anyway, thanks for reading. I love you all!_

**_:) Narutopowerman (:_**


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Guest

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Here comes another chapter. We get to find out who left us hanging at a cliffhanger. Get it? I know it's not funny. By the way, about those shout outs I promised in the last chapter, I'm not going to do that until five people get it, and it should be easy if you're an Evanescence fan. Lets just hope that Logan and Carlos don't...

_*Logan and Carlos Kissing in the background*_

Come on! Okay, I'm just going to leave them alone. Anyway, hope you guys will enjoy! Please tell me if I need to improve on anything in your reviews. I want to see what I need to improve.

**Pairing: **Carlos/Logan

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Big Time Rush.

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Guest**

**Paul POV**

If there was one word that would describe me right now, that word would be speechless. It could've been anyone else in this damn airport, but it had to be him! Why him? Why me? I wanted to run and hide from him, but I was still in shock that he would be here. Only a couple of steps were between us. As he was starting to get closer and closer, I kept on panicking, and I finally got out of shock and ran to the men's restroom. I made sure he didn't follow me. I didn't want to talk to him now. I want to tell him, but I was too nervous to tell him that I...

**Logan POV**

I just saw my son run away. He wasn't like this. The only reason why he would run away was because he was nervous and scared. I think I might know why he ran. A young man was approaching us before he ran away. I recognized him almost immediately. It was his best friend from the foster home he was in before Carlos and I adopted him and his siblings. His name was Trey. They were as close as brothers could be. Nothing could ever separate them, but after the adoption process was almost complete, they weren't talking to each other the rest of the time they had with each other at the foster home. Paul had a straight face the way home that day, but I noticed that he shed a single tear. He wiped it away so nobody else would notice, but he didnt know that I did. After he thought that he was alone in the house, he began cry. I watched the whole time through the small opening of the door, and I couldnt take it. I walked into his room, and he wiped his tears and tried to stop crying. After a few minutes of silence, he finally told me what the problem was. He told me that he was gay, and he had feelings for his best friend, but he couldn't tell. Since he was going to leave him, he wanted to tell him, but he didn't want Trey to hate him when he left. I comforted him to no end. I knew what he was going through. I went through the same thing with Carlos. I didn't want him to hate me too. I just cant believe that my son suffered the same fate I had but worse.

As I was still thinking, the boy who my son was madly in love with approached me. There was still time before our flight would depart, so I told Carlos that I would be back in time for our flight, and I dragged Trey to another set of chairs.

"Trey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here so I can go to my vacation with my family."

"You got adopted? That's wonderful! How are you doing with you're family?"

"Great! I still can't believe I got adopted to such an awesome family. Mr. Mitchell, how come Paul's been avoiding me? I've been trying to contact him ever since you adopted him. I really missed him."

"Well, he's having issues right now. Where are you and your family going for vacation?"

"My family is going to Palawan, Philippines."

"Wow, what are the odds? My family is going there too."

"Sweet! Since were going to the same place within the same plane, can I sit with Paul since I haven't talk to him for a while? I really wanted to see him."

"Sure! As long as your parents are ok with it."

Trey smiled as he hugged Logan and ran towards to his parents. Apparently, they were there the whole time. Both him and his parents disappeared into the crowd. Logan decided to go and find Paul since there was a half an hour left before they start boarding.

After a couple of minutes, Logan had found himself near the mens restroom. He looked everywhere, but he couldnt find him, until he heard a small cry coming from the restroom. He recognized the small cry and went in inside. He looked inside the halls, and he finally found Paul. He was inside the handicapped stall and crying very softly when he heard someone open the door.

"Hey son. What's wrong?"

"I...I...I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For running away like that. I was just scared."

"It's ok son. I know what you're going through, but you have to find the courage to talk to him sometime. You can't run away forever. You won't know what'll happen unless you try."

"But what if he rejects me?"

"I'm sure he won't. I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, dad."

"No problem. Now, let's go before we miss our flight."

He smiled as his son was finally back to normal, and he was more confident than ever. '_I just hoped he doesnt mind that he might be sitting next to Trey'_

**A/N: **Now that Trey has been revealed, what will happen now?

_'A moan fills the silence of the room'_

_Me: What the?_

_'I turned around to see Logan humping Carlos. Thankfully, theyre under the covers.'_

_Me: ..._

_Logan: Hey..._

_Me: No_

_Carlos: But..._

_Me: Shut up_

_Logan: We..._

_Me: Don't_

_Carlos: I'm..._

_Me: Shush_

_Logan and Carlos: But..._

_Me: Just...finish what you're doing, clean yourselves up, and get dressed. NEVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN._

_Carlos: But..._

_'A moan comes out from both the Latino and the pale boy as they came simultaneously'_

_Me: ..._

_Logan: You said to finish what we started. Now, we're going to clean ourselves up. By the way, you know you make us..._

_Me: JUST! GO!_

_'Logan and Carlos ran to the bathroom'_

_Me: *sigh* Anyway, thanks for reading my story guys. Now I need to go...somewhere...and do...something_

_'Logan and Carlos come back to the room fully clothed'_

_Carlos: Wheres NPM?_

_Logan: I guess he went somewhere else. Anyway, it was his fault. He did write..._

_Me: SHUT UP ALREADY!_

_Logan and Carlos: Yikes!_

_Carlos: Well, do you want to do the rest of the author's notes Logie?_

_Logan: Gladly Carlitos. Now, NPM will appreciate for some reviews and tips for his writing. See you guys next time!_

**BTW: NPM=Narutopowerman**

**_:) Narutopowerman (:_**


	5. Chapter 5: Airplane Ride

**Authors Note: **Sorry, I'm a bit late, but I couldn't get on the computer, and I was in Arkansas and Missouri for vacation.

_Logan and Carlos: Its about time!_

_Me: Hey! Dont blame me. I had no access to a computer the last week or so. Besides, I was still a bit traumatized by what you did to my bed last time. I still sleep on the floor because of you. I'm just glad you guys are done with that._

_Carlos: Who says were done?_

_Logan: You are writing the sto..._

_Me: ENOUGH! Let's just move on before you guys get intimate. By the way, I don't own Big Time Rush._

_Carlos: You wish you could._

_Me: Let's just go to the story before I lose more of my innocence and sanity._

_Logan: I thought you already did._

_Me: *evil glares at Logan and Carlos*_

_Carlos: Logie, make him stop. He scares me..._

_Logan: All right, well stop! Just stop staring at us like that._

_Me: Thats more like it. Now, ONTO THE STORY!_

_Logan: And I thought Gustavo and Griffin were crazy..._

_Me: I HEARD THAT!_

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 5: Airplane Ride**

**Carlos POV**

Just as Logan and Paul came back, the boarding was about to start. All of us were heading towards the entrance to the tunnel that led to the airplane. We all gave our tickets to the lady on front, and we started walking inside the tunnel. The kids went on ahead as Logan slowed me down for some reason.

"Hey babe, can you be with Xavier and Carly in the airplane?"

"Why? I want to be with you Logie!"

"Remember Paul's friend at the foster home, Trey?"

"I do. Paul seemed very close to Trey. Why?"

"He'll be in the same airplane as us, so I got Trey to sit with Paul and I."

"I see. They looked very close with each other."

"I know. Paul actually likes Trey."

"Really? No wonder he looked depressed when we got him back home the first time."

"Yeah, I do have a plan. I get Trey to sit next to Paul, and I make them talk to each other if I have to."

"I thought Kendall made up all the plans."

"Well, he isn't here, so can you sit with Xavier and Carly?"

"Of course. Just make it work."

"Of course, I've never failed before."

I smiled at my genius husband for coming up with this plan. Paul needed to be happy like we were happy. He deserves it after what he's been through. I just hope his plan works out.

**Logan POV**

After putting our stuff in the bins, we chose our seats. Carlos, Xavier, and Carly had the seats behind Paul and I. Both Carly and Paul had window seats, Both Carlos and I had the aisle seats, and Xavier had a middle seat. I'm saving the seat between Paul and I for a certain someone. Now that everyone was set on their seats, all I need is Trey to get here. Just when we were about to get ready to take off, Trey came by. I quickly tried to make space so that he could get in the middle seat. Apparently, Paul didn't even notice Trey since he was looking at the window, but as soon as the plane took off, he turned his head, and his eyes were on Trey's. Well, let's just say that it became all awkward as they kept on starring at each other for almost half an hour. Finally, they start talking to each other. Paul had the courage to speak the first word. They were finally catching up with each other for a long time. It's like they were still together, but Paul showed some signs of nervousness, but he just shook it off.

"Trey, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Paul?"

"I think I..."

**A/N: **Another cliffhanger!

_Carlos: It's not like there isn't enough already._

_Me: Carlos! I swear, I'm going to kick the shit out of you! In fact, I will right no..._

_*silence fills the room*_

_Logan: Wait for it..._

_Me: _! _WHAT THE FUCK LOGAN!_

_Logan: *kicks NPM in the balls, again...*_

_Me: Fuck...you...Logan..._

_Me: *falls flat on the floor unconscious*_

_Carlos: I never knew you were like that Logie._

_Logan: When someone threatens anyone who I hold dear, especially you, I won't hold back from kicking someone's ass._

_Carlos: Awe. Thanks Logie!_

_Logan: You're welcome Carlitos. By the way, even if NPM if unconscious, he would really appreciate reviews and help for his writing. (When he gets back up that) We'll see you next time!_

_Carlos: Bye!_

_Logan and Carlos: *kissing in the background*_

_Me: ...fuck..._

**_:) Narutopowerman (:_**


	6. Chapter 6: Revealing Isn't Easy

**Authors Note: **After days of recovery, I'm finally back! And just to make sure nothing else happens

_Me: Wood Style: Four Pillar Prison Jutsu!_

_A wooden prison appears and traps Logan and Carlos_

_Logan and Carlos: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!_

_Me: Now you won't bother or hurt me._

_Carlos: This looks like one of those boxes that people use to put pets inside when they get out of the pet store._

_Me: Precisely! Now you guys can't do anything to me, and you can do whatever you want in there. I won't be able to see anything. I won't be able to hear anything either with my headphones on my ears._

_Logan: Anything, huh?_

_'A few moments of silence'_

_Me: I guess they're doing it now, and I'm so glad I won't be able to see or hear them. Yes! By the way, I don't own Big Time Rush. Now, enjoy this next chapter!_

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 6: Revealing Isnt Easy**

**Paul POV**

"I...I...I..."

I can't believe it! I thought I have the courage to do this, but with him looking all innocent, it makes it hard to say anything in front of him! Like the stammering idiot I am, I couldnt say ONE FUCKING WORD! I hate this habit of mine, but I had to live with it.

**Logan POV**

I knew what's happening to Paul right now. Whenever he stammers, he becomes nervous and loses his courage. He kept saying the same letter until he rushed to the restroom. By the look on Trey's face, he looked like he was shocked that Paul ran away from him **_again._**

"Mr. Mitchell..."

"Call me Logan."

"Okay. Logan, why does your son keep running away from me?"

He looked nervous and shaky when he asked me that question. He was on the verge of tears. I couldn't take it. Not only that my son was hurting, but his own crush was hurting as well. I had to resolve this.

"Trey..."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question. Be honest, and don't hesitate."

"Okay..."

"Do you...do you love my son?"

"Of course! I love him like he was my big brother."

"That's not what I meant."

"What? No! Of course not!"

I knew he was already lying. He sat there like he was frozen. He had his head down so there wasnt any eye contact. Thanks to Carlos dragging me to this detective seminar, I can easily tell when anyone is lying. Carlos didn't get the whole thing, so I was lucky that Carlos couldn't tell when I was lying.

"You're lying Trey. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!"

"I know you are. I can tell. Just answer the question. My son's in the restroom crying his eyes out. He wanted to tell you that he loves you, but he was to afraid of rejection."

"He...loves me?"

"Yes. Maybe you should go to him and tell him that you love him."

"I...I will. Sir..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for helping me."

"No problem. Now, go get him."

He smiled as he went towards the restroom. I'm happy for the both of them. They would make a great couple. Actually, they remind me of Carlos and I. Hell, I practically see them like Carlos and I. Speaking of my husband, he's behind my seat. I really wanted to be next to him, so I carried Xavier and Carly to set of seats in front of Carlos, and I sat next to him. He looked so adorable when he's sleeping. I just gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he instantly woke up.

"Hey beautiful."

**A/N: **Yay! Finally, now we all know that Paul and Trey love each other. We'll find out what happens to the both of them in the next chapter. Before we end this, let's check on Logan and Carlos.

_'The wooden prison slowly separates to reveal Logan and Carlos snuggling close to each other.'_

_Me: I guess they're asleep. By the looks of it, I'm guessing that they also had sex. They just look so cute when they sleep together next to each other. Anyway, thanks for reading you guys!_

**_:) Narutopowerman (:_**


	7. Chapter 7: Relationships and Reunion

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! I know the last chapter was short, so I'm going to try to make this a long one and this one will have surprises!

_Logan: Surprises?_

_Carlos: Yay! I love surprises! What is it?_

_Me: Well, lets just say that itll be one big reunion._

_Logan and Carlos had their eyebrows raised_

_Me: Dont worry. You'll find out soon_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 7: Relationships and Reunion**

**Trey POV**

I can't believe it. In the four years of our friendship, I still didn't realize that he loved me. I'm such a fucking idiot! How did I not notice? Then again, he kept some big secrets from me for a long time without telling me, and I guess this was the biggest one of them all. All that time, I should've said something, but I was too afraid of rejection. Paul is probably crying his eyes out. He might be thinking that I didn't love him back, but I do, and I will set things straight and make everything right!

**Paul POV**

Why can't I say it? Why can't I tell him that I love him? We've been so close, we're practically brothers, but I wanted to be something more than that. I want to say that I love him, but I just can't. Im such a retard. I bet he would never want be my friend again, and he would...

"Paul? Are you in there? I need to talk to you."

Great. He's right there in front of the door. I don't want to face him like this. I look so pathetic. There's no way that I would let him in. Suddenly, the door opened, and it revealed the boy that I was so madly in love with. How did he open the door? Crap, I almost forgot that he could open any kind of lock. Stupid Internet! Just then, he closed door and locked it just so no one could get in or out.

"Hey..."

"Hey..."

"What're doing in here? Why did you run away from me?"

"I...I can't tell you. You would hate me forever."

"What? I would never hate you! What would make you think that?"

"You just don't understand! If I tell you, you would just leave me alone and never come back! Don't you unders..."

At that moment, he kissed me. HE FREAKING KISSED ME ON THE FREAKING LIPS! I'm flabbergasted. He kissed me. I didn't respond for a quick second, but I kissed back. It felt amazing! I can't believe it. The moment that I've always dreamt of has finally happened. It was just a short and sweet kiss. We parted our lips, and I noticed that he was blushing. He looked so cute like that.

"So, does that mean were...boyfriends?"

"If you want to, but if you want my answer, then hell yes!"

"I'm just making sure, cause I would love to be your boyfriend also."

"Kiss me?"

"Always."

He kissed me again, but this time, it was long and passionate. He licked the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I happily granted him entry, and right away, his tongue was exploring my mouth. I've felt nothing like this before, and I didn't want it to stop. Trey gently pushed me to the wall to push his tongue even more. I got to say, he's a great kisser. It felt like this moment would last forever, but we had to release to get some air.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

It seemed that we had all the time in the world to be together. In fact, we spent the rest of the flight in there. Apparently, no one needed to go to the restroom, but then again, we had only an hour until we arrive in the Philippines. We just kept on making out and giving compliments to each other. This went on until it was time to be on our seats. I can't believe that my best friend and secret crush would be mine. I've been waiting for this a long time, and the moment finally came.

**One Hour Later**

**Logan POV**

After more than five hours in that damn seat, we're finally free! It felt great to just get out and stretch. I know that they had to go halfway around the world, but couldn't they go faster? Well, at least something good came out of it. Finally, my son has found love. Thank goodness. I thought that Paul would get so depressed that he would try and kill himself. I've been there. I almost killed myself back when Carlos and I weren't together. Thank goodness that Trey was with us in the flight. I wouldnt know what to do if my eldest son would become suicidal.

Fortunately for Paul, his boyfriend was in the same hotel as us, so he could see him all the time. Speaking of the two lovebirds, they were walking in front of us, holding hands and looking at each other lovingly. They were the perfect couple, but they had to separate for a little bit since my family would be looking around the city before we get to the hotel, and Trey's family would head straight to the hotel.

**Carlos POV**

After saying goodbye to Trey's family, we went to the Baggage Claim to retrieve our bags. We managed to get the kids luggage, but we couldn't find either Logan's luggage bag or my luggage bag. We did manage to find luggage bags that were similar to ours, but it wasnt ours. The owners' names were Kendall and James, but it couldnt be the ones that we knew. Kendall was still in New Zealand with Jo, and James is still in LA looking for a new movie since he was done with his last one. There was no way that they would be here.

After about 5 minutes of looking, I gave up. Just as I sat down, I spotted the bags. They were being taken away by two guys with their hoods on. I motioned Logan to the two guys with our bags. We told Paul to watch his brother and sister to get our luggage bags back. Being the crazy and energetic one, I screamed at them. Apparently, they heard us and ran. Logan and I ran towards them. It's a good thing we did a lot of running in the past. As we were getting closer and closer to the mysterious duo, Logan and I jumped on them when we got close enough to keep them from moving forward. We both simultaneously took of their hoods off. What was under the hoods shocked us. We didnt know at first since their faces were facing the floor, but when they turned their faces sideways, we recognized the two men under us.

"Kendall? James? What're you doing here," We asked. I couldn't believe my eyes. What are Kendall and James doing here in the Philippines? They had their own agendas in their own worlds. Ever since we disbanded, it was like we were in different worlds. Both Logan and I were still in shock. Kendall and James had to shake us off to get up. They picked us up and replied, "Why were you on us?"

**A/N: **Well? How was that? Kendall and James came in to the story. I've been meaning to get them in there. Also, I have another surprise for you two.

_Logan and Carlos: Another surprise?_

_Kendall and James: Yo!_

_Logan: What are you guys doing here?_

_Me: They're here to join us as we go on through our story._

_Carlos: I thought it was already more than enough to deal with us. Especially with the occasional..._

_Me: WATER STYLE: WATER PRISON JUTSU!_

_'A huge blob of water appeared with Carlos inside of it.'_

_Logan: Carlos! Let him out!_

_Me: No..._

_Logan: LET! HIM! OUT! YOU SON OF A GOD DAMN FUCKING BITCH!_

_Me: Ok! Jeez Logan...Release!_

_'The water pours down to the floor leaving Carlos almost breathless when he was released from his watery prison.'_

_Carlos: What was that for?_

_Me: You were saying too much._

_Kendall: It's not like he was going to say anything bad._

_Me: Don't start with me Knight!_

_James: Hey! Just leave them alone and calm down._

_Me: Whatever. Just be glad that I reunited you guys. Anyway, thanks for reading! Say bye guys._

_BTR: Bye!_

**_:) Narutopowerman (:_**


	8. Chapter 8: The Start of Chaos

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter guys! Since I've been gone for so long, the best I could do is to type as much as possible for today. I'm extremely busy, especially since I'm taking advanced courses and doing extracurricular activities. Now, let's get star…

_BTR: AHHHHHHHHHH!_

'_Explosions in the background'_

_Me: WOAH! What now?_

'_I arrive at the scene with the whole living room on fire.'_

_BTR: Hey…_

_Me: What did you do?_

_Logan: Remember how Carlos kept on begging you to teach him some jutsu (technique) ,and you kept saying no?_

_Me: Yeah…_

_Kendall: He took the matter into his own hands._

_James: And tried to teach himself._

_Me: Don't tell me…_

_Carlos: I did…_

_Me: Carlos! How many times have I told you not to touch any of my scrolls?_

_Carlos: It was just a small one._

_Me: That caused my living room to become a destructive wasteland? What jutsu did you try to learn?_

_Logan: Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_

_Me: !_

'_BTR tries to run away, but a wooden cage pops out from the ground and traps BTR inside'_

_Me: Not so fast! I'll deal with all of you later. Right now, the story must go on. Enjoy!_

_Carlos: Help us…_

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 8: The Start of Chaos**

**Kendall POV**

It was already a surprise that James and I encountered each other, but now I beyond surprise when Logan and Carlos jumped us out of nowhere. At first James and I thought that it was Jo's personal bodyguard or the paparazzi. We were trying to get away from both. For me, it was mostly to get away from Jo's bodyguard. It was great seeing her, but I didn't feel anything between us anymore. I told her that I had no feelings for her and tried to tell her to be just friends. Apparently, that didn't work. She's still denying it no matter how many times I tell her. She wanted me back so bad that she had her bodyguard try and catch me. I had to take five flights all around the world just to lose him.

You might be asking, "Why are you with James," or, "Are you going out with James now?" I'm not dating James, and he had more hiding spots than I could think of and was better hiding himself from the world than I was, so I asked him for help. After I told the whole situation to James, he grabbed my arm to the nearest clothing store to get a disguise to hide myself. He happily agreed to help me. Although for some reason, he kept on staring at me very creepily. I didn't mind, but I was curious. Why the sudden attention? But right now, I didn't care since Logan and Carlos suddenly showed up.

"As I was saying before, what're you guys doing here," I asked. What are the chances that all of us would end up in the same airport? Maybe it was just a coincidence. But when the four of us are together, something's bound to happen. (At least that's what my mom and Katie tell me)

"We're here for our family vacation," Carlos said. Here in the Philippines? I thought they went to Japan for their vacation. Maybe I was thinking of the time we all went to Japan for summer from the last year we were Big Time Rush. It was a great time, but that story has to be told another time.

"That's great man! Can we go meet your kids? It would be great for them to actually meet their uncles," I commented. I couldn't wait to meet their kids, but I saw something out of the corner of my eye. "Oh shit…"

**A/N: **Another cliffhanger! I hate doing this to you guys, but I had to do it because I was running out of ideas. I had a great time writing this. As for the guys…

'_I see the guys rebuilding my living room from Carlos' mishap.'_

_Carlos: Do we have to rebuild the entire thing?_

_Me: Yes. Every. Single. Detail. Just be glad you have photographic references._

'_I hear the guys groan. It was their responsibility, since they did it. Carlos was lucky that he wasn't the only one doing this.'_

_**:) Narutopowerman (:**_


	9. Chapter 9: Almost A Grave Encounter

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I just kinda forgot, but don't worry, cause I'm back!

_Carlos: Took you long enough…_

_Logan: No kidding…_

'_Logan and Carlos start to shiver and their lower bodies start to freeze into ice'_

_Carlos & Logan: AHHHH!_

_Me: Don't mess with me…_

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 9: Almost A Grave Encounter**

**Kendall POV**

"_That's great man! Can we go meet your kids? It would be great for them to actually meet their uncles," I commented. I couldn't wait to meet their kids, but I saw something out of the corner of my eye. "Oh shit…"_

"Run," I whispered. James caught on as soon as he saw them. He was dragging Carlos while I was dragging Logan. "Where are we going," Logan asked with a bit of fright. "To get your kids," I whispered-yelled, "We need to get out of here. The paparazzi AND Jo's bodyguards are here, and they're looking for us. Now let's get your kids and get the hell out of here!"

We ran towards the exit as fast as possible. Unfortunately, they found us and started to chase us. Good thing for us, we were faster than any of them. Another good thing was Logan was with our side. "I got an idea," Logan implied, "Why don't we split up? Carlos and James will get the paparazzi and Jo's bodyguards off our trail while Kendall and I get the kids and meet us at the outside where we'll escape with some sort of transportation. I'll call either one of you and tell you where we are and escape with no problem." Thank god Logan was here. Otherwise, we would be already headed back to Jo in New Zealand.

"Here's some wigs and costumes to disguise yourself when you get your chance," Logan said as he shows both Carlos and James two costumes, a disco dancer and a hippy, "Good luck guys!" We ran off to find Logan's kids. I just hope everything works according to Logan's plan.

**Carlos POV**

Although it was hard to be separated with my dear Logie, we had to part ways for now. All we had to do was to escape from the Paparazzi and Jo's bodyguards. How hard could that be?

**An hour later**

Damn they're persistent! They almost caught us at least five times. We probably ran throughout the whole airport. I swear that some of them were fangirls. Otherwise, I wouldn't be running with no shoes, a torn jacket and a shirtless James. At least we lost them. We went to the restroom to change into our disguises. I gotta admit though. Both James and I look funny as hell! I had an orange afro, a disco white suit, and platform shoes. James was wearing a white shirt, a vest with colorful flowers all around it, pants that matches the pants, and the trippy glasses. So funny…

Weirdly enough, we got through the airport very easily. Logan called us to where they are. They were outside with some sort of weird vehicles right beside them. Apparently, it's called a tri-bike or a pedicab as they call it. It was a bike attached with odd side car beside it. They were three of them, so I'm assuming one's for the kids, one's for Kendall and James, and one's for Logan and I. Well, at least we made it out.

**A/N: **Here you go! Sorry if it seems to be too short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Until then, I'll see you guys later. I'm off to make an ice sculpture.

'I see Logan and Carlos frozen in an ice cube during their make out.'

Me: This should be fun…

_**:) Narutopowerman (:**_


End file.
